Tokyo v Oohira and Urushiyama
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Tatsuki and Yuuto did not kill Kotarou. Now, they have to prove it to everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I own not a thing of Hands Off...well...except the volumes I bought...

**Author's Note: **A brief warning, this has- not one- but two character deaths. I'll let you read it to figure out who. This is the offical sequel to "One Sentence" which can be found in my profile. It doesn't need to be read but this fic will make more sense if it is. I would like to thank my beta, Umi Kanshisha, not only for reading over and correcting all my grammar spastic problems but for just being a wonderful person. She's helped me a lot in inspiration and in motivating to finish this chapter. (P.S. You should so go and read her stories. They are awesome!)

**A note from the awesome beta:** _If there are any mistakes I missed, blame the ice cream. Yeah. I mean, it distracted me with its ice creamy-ness. _

_. . . Nah, not really. The ice cream is . . . Well . . . I had already eaten it. The truth is, I was just too busy freaking out at how happy I was that I was getting to read it. There's nothing quite so enjoyable as loving an idea, and getting to see it put into action by an amazing author, and being able to read it without having to write it yourself._

_Yes. I'm a very lazy person who's getting all the pros and none of the cons. I freely admit that._

_Anyway, please review! Chrissy-chan deserves it! Thanks!_

Now, on with the fic!

**Prologue:**

The trial of Oohira Tatsuki and Urushiyama Yuuto really shouldn't have happened. They both were responsible for the death of Kazuma Koutari. The crime happened in broad daylight, with police and pedestrian witnesses. There was no doubt that the two boys were the ones who beat Koutari to death. In fact, neither ever denied that they had done the deed, anyway.

"Actions speak louder than words and we just gave him what he _asked _for." Was the flippant remark made when Yuuto tried to explain to Mio why Koutari had to die.

But, no one save Tatsuki and Yuuto knew the horrible truth about Koutari and how he killed Kotarou. In fact, the little bastard had made sure the car that the blond's body was found in couldn't be traced back to him. Though, the fact that Kotarou had been in the passenger seat as the vehicle was three fourths in water made people think that maybe someone was behind the death of the blond.

So, the news channels began to speculate and all came up with the exact same conclusion. It must have been Tatsuki and Yuuto.

The police were wary of picking up the case for the single fact that there wasn't really any evidence that Tatsuki and Yuuto had anything to do with Kotarou's death. The only thing that they really had going was the fact that they were connected to the deceased blond but that didn't stop them from actually investigating with Tatsuki and Yuuto as the top suspects.

After all, the two boys did kill Koutari after Kotarou's body was found.

That was suspicious, right?

But anyone who knew them would know that they would rather cut their own limbs off then hurt Kotarou like that.

And so, the trial of Oohira Tatsuki and Urushiyama Yuuto shouldn't have happened.

But it did, and for the wrong reason.

They were brought to court for the murder of Oohira Kotarou.

--

**Chapter One:**

**-Court House-**

Reporters and journalists were camped outside the door to the courtroom. They were rather perturbed that they had to sit outside given that all the seats were taken before hand. The people actually inside the courtroom looked like the world was ending and they were looking for someone to tell them what to do about it. The two lawyers, Kuri Ichigo and Mayata Tori had already gotten into one verbal argument. The bailiff had fallen asleep rather quickly right after he announced the judge, Matiro Nikura's, presence.

Nikura, somehow, knew this would be an interesting case. Though, the two boys were very different than he imagined.

Oohira Tatsuki looked either extremely bored with the world or he was brooding in his own strange way, Nikura wasn't quite sure.

Urushiyama Yuuto was busy looking around the room with a rather calm expression.

Nikura didn't want to know what that meant.

Leaning back in his chair, Nikura decided to get the trial going and shuffled a few papers in front of him.

"_Tokyo v Urushiyama and Oohira_. Urushiyama Yuuto and Oohira Tatsuki are charged with first degree murder with the victim being Oohira Kotarou, correct?" Just to be intimidating, like the judges in American TV, Nikura looked over his glasses with a stern look at Kuri Ichigo then at Mayata Tori.

"Yes, Your Honor." They both nodded sharply while subtlety glaring at each other.

"This case will be tried by myself instead of by jury. Opening statements will be made. Then, witnesses will be called. During that time, evidence shall be shown. If there are no questions then, prosecutor, you may present your opening statement."

And while everyone in the courtroom went silent, all the reports outside the door clicked on their tape recorders.

**-One Month Prior to the Trial; Outside the Interrogation Room-**

"This is all rather short notice, Iro." Said Ichigo as he straightened his solid blue tie. With his slicked back black hair and pressed suit, he looked like many middle aged lawyers, right down to the wrinkles on his forehead. Next to him was one Iro Hirota, long time business partner and friend. And current thorn in his side.

"I know. But the courts are really pressured to hurry the trial. It's good publicity, for everyone. Two high school students die on the same day and supposedly by the same people, it's a wonder that they didn't have the trial the day after. Really, it's all for the press' sakes." Iro then nodded to a door that they were approaching.

Ichigo sighed as realization sunk into his mind. He would have to prepare his case within one month. Damn.

"Now, remember, their names are Oohira Tatsuki and Urushiyama Yuuto."

If he had felt up to it, Ichigo would have flipped his friend off but decided against it. Might as well just get this over with.

As Ichigo reached for the door handle that looked ready to seal his fate, he paused.

"Iro, remind me, how much am I getting paid for this?"

He heard Iro laughed as well as responded.

"A lot."

With that cheerful thought being replayed as a mantra in his head, Ichigo pushed open the door. Much like all interrogation rooms that he had been subjected to, there were no windows. There was a single mirror where a few police officers were stationed in case anything happened to him or his clients. The was a single table that was chained to the floor, for what reasons, Ichigo didn't want to know. Sitting on one side of the table were Tatsuki and Yuuto. The darker of the two seemed to be content on watching the far wall, as if looking anywhere else wasn't allowed. The other simply stared at his friend.

Ichigo nodded at the two police men that loomed over the boys, silently asking them to leave. After a hesitant moment, they left while Ichigo sat across from his new clients.

His new clients who were now glaring at him. Well, it was Tatsuki who glared, Yuuto simply looked at him, as if sizing him up for something.

He really didn't want to know what. Taking out two folders from the brief case that he brought with him, Ichigo went about shuffling some papers. After a few minutes of avoiding their eyes and having nothing but silence to listen to, Ichigo looked up.

He only passed his eyes over Tatsuki, who was still glaring at him. So, he turned his gaze to Yuuto. Who, when their eyes met, gave him the most painful smile that he had ever witnessed. Well, at least he tried.

"You must be our lawyer." Ichigo was quite surprised that Yuuto was the first to speak up.

"Um, yes. My name is Kuri Ichigo and I will be representing you in this case." It was rather a shame that Ichigo had no brave bone in his body. He fidgeted and twitched under the rather heated glare that Tatsuki seemed intent to direct at him. Maybe he was trying to test the theory of 'if looks could kill'.

It made Ichigo very wary as he spoke.

"Hm, okay, before I begin with getting your statements, I need to ask you an important question. It is relative that you tell me the truth. Did you two kill Oohira Kotarou?"

Because Ichigo had no brave bone to make him stand still in front of a threat, he had the chance to move away as Tatsuki made a lunge at him.

With his chair skidded away from the table, the middle aged man stared as Tatsuki struggled against Yuuto for a moment before shrugging him off.

"Get the fuck off me!" The Oohira yelled, as he gave Yuuto a final shove.

"Calm the hell down, Tatsuki! You **knew** he was going to ask that. Jeez, man."

As the two boys fought, Ichigo looked behind him to the mirror. It was a shame that he couldn't see the cops on the other side, he could almost see them hiding in there.

Those cowards.

The yelling was over within minutes and the two boys were seated again, just a little further away from each other.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuto answered calmly.

"No, we did not."

**End Chapter**

Like it? Love it? Hate it with a firey passion? Review!


	2. Opening Statement Prosecution

**Author's Note:** This chapter took quite a lot of thought. Now, when I introduce characters it's last names first. But, I have a tendency to also call characters by either their last name or their first. I hardly stick with one. So, sorry if that confuses anyone. Hark! Sadness, I only got one review from my lovely beta! XD She didn't have to but I'm glad she did. I hope you all like the story!

**Beta's Note:** And here is chapter two! After a bet, and some annoyance by me, poor Chrissy-chan was worked until she was tired on this chapter. She slaved away on it, working tirelessly, and all I did was annoy her some more, list off some songs, and read over it for errors. Let's just hope I do a better job this time; I missed a few mistakes last time and failed as my job as a beta -- failed as an awesome Japanese fighting fish. x-x;

But, I held on, and here it is! Like I said, I hope I caught them all this time.

Now, after you get done reading, click that purple button down there. Please? I mean, it's not hard. You click it, you type, and you're done. It's easy! You know you want to! So, review, dammit! . . . Please?

**Chapter Two;**

**-Trial; Court Room-**

"Your Honor, I will prove to you that these two…_boys_ were the ones who murdered Oohira Kotarou." Mayata Tori was a professional. She had delivered dozens of opening statements that made people sit on the edge of their seat. With the precise emphasis on certain words, she could bring tears to some of the spectator's eyes. "After they tricked Kotarou to get into a car with them, they drove through the guardrail and into the water, _where they left him to die._ The next day, they went and _beat to death_ the only witness, Kazuma Koutari."

If a certain Oohira was growling loudly after that, Mayata pretended not to hear and decided to stay away from the defendant's table.

"I will prove this, Your Honor, with facts and witnesses that can't be denied." She said nothing more and walked back to the prosecutor table. After sitting down, she glanced over at Ichigo and then to the crowd. Some of them were indeed sniffling. Mayata smiled.

Nikura then turned to Ichigo and nodded. "Defense, you may now present your opening statement."

"Yes, Your Honor." With a look at his clients, Ichigo stood up and addressed the judge from behind the table. Unlike Mayata, he didn't like going directly in front of the judge. It was rather intimidating.

It had taken quite a bit of time to come up with a suitable opening statement that would portray the feelings that his clients brought. After much talking with them –well, more Yuuto than Tatsuki- he didn't know what to believe. If the lack of evidence didn't give him doubt, the way the two boys acted sure gave him doubt that they killed their friend.

Because they acted like the world ended each time they spoke about him in the past tense.

**-One month ago, an hour after Ichigo first meets the boys; still in the interrogation room-**

Yuuto was frustrated. For the past half an hour or so, he and Tatsuki had recounted what had happened to Kotarou. They told of how Koutari had lured Kotarou into his car and drove it into the water. They even gave their alibis and a few names of those who could cover their alibis. Even Tatsuki at least had one person who could tell people that Tatsuki was home and not with Kotarou.

Yet, the aura around Ichigo said that he didn't believe them.

"Are you sure that's how it went?"

Slamming a hand down on the table, Yuuto tried his imitation of the Tatsuki Death Glare.

"Yes! How many times are we going to go over this until you believe us? Would you like pictures of the girl I was with that night? For some odd reason, I don't think she would like that."

If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo had yet to hear a single utterance from Tatsuki, he could have sworn the other boy had muttered 'idiot'. The lawyer leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach. His muscles were tense with his expectations for Yuuto and Tatsuki to try and attack him. Rule one when being alone in a room with a client that is expected for murder, never let your guard down.

"All right. You two can give me the names of the people and their numbers, later. We'll write your alibi out and present it to the court." Of course, **_that_ **should have been done immediately after Yuuto and Tatsuki were arrested so that they wouldn't **_have _**to go to trial for this. But then, as Iro had said, this trial was for the press' sake.

Leaning back in his own chair, Yuuto draped his arms behind the back support and seemed quite put out with Ichigo.

"Now, then, do you two know what did happen to Kotarou?"

An uneasy silence filled the room as Yuuto shot a look at Tatsuki who simply looked at the far wall, near one of the corners of the room. There was a hesitancy that made Ichigo almost say he didn't want to know. But, unfortunately, he had to know. It was part of the job description, unless he was like the other lawyers who just came up with lies for their clients.

But, he wasn't that type of man.

Damnit.

A strange growling sound reached Ichigo's ears and he turned to the source of it. Tatsuki was gripping the arms of the chair and looking down at the table. His teeth were bared making both Yuuto and Ichigo wonder if they should dive for cover. However, only one word escaped Tatsuki's lips.

"Koutari."

**-Two weeks before Kotarou's death-**

When Kazuma Koutari came back to school, he immediately sought out to see if Tatsuki was still in misery. His mind repeated the mantra 'It's his fault, it's his fault' but something ate away at him. Was it guilt? No, no, it couldn't be guilt. That was for people actually in the wrong. And what Koutari did wasn't wrong. At least, that was what he told himself.

But his search came in vain. He found out by walking into his classroom that Tatsuki hadn't been coming to school in a while. Not surprisingly, Yuuto just stared hard at him before going back to taunt Kotarou, who had a worried look on his face. More or less he ignored the two of them and took a seat by the window.

_Tatsuki deserves everything bad that happens to him. One of his loved ones is dead and it's his fault._ Koutari told himself ferociously, trying to ignore that while Kotarou was healing he was still hurting. He had hurt Kotarou, too. But, it couldn't be helped. Koutari clenched his teeth at the thought. It couldn't be helped.

The class droned on and Koutari didn't pay attention. He didn't need to. If he wanted, he could revisit the classroom and see the class over again with his powers. Right now, he had to think. He could move on. Get away from the Oohiras and this wretched place. He could start over.

When the bell rang, Koutari tried to move quickly to be the first out. However, Kotarou managed to catch up.

"Kazuma-kun!" The blond Oohira grabbed his hand and Koutari made a wish.

He wished that Kotarou didn't have powers.

Guilt racked through him and he could feel tears brimming his eyes. It was his fault, his fault. He did all that to Tatsuki. And for what? He hurt the one person that could perhaps heal all his wounds. He felt so damn heavy. His wings had no feathers and still they were the heaviest thing. He killed someone.

He was a…

…murderer.

All the feelings that he ever felt broke through the dam in his mind.

About Tatsuki.

About Mina.

About himself.

And something in him, with all those emotions, snapped. His wings that were once heavy, were lifted. He looked back to see what others could not. His wings….were now nubs on his back.

They were gone.

So was the guilt and all other emotions.

Hm, it felt nice.

Smiling at Kotarou's worried and puzzled expression, Koutari clasped onto his hand.

"I'm all right, Kotarou! I'm doing just….perfectly."

"Um, Kazuma-kun? Could you let go of my hand? It's starting to hurt."

**-Two weeks after Kotarou's death; Tatsuki's cell-**

The poor defenseless wall that didn't do anything to Tatsuki was currently being hit by the dark haired teen. Tears flowed down his cheeks but he ignored them. They were the only sign of the emotion that he felt. Kota was dead. And he couldn't even see him in the past while he was in this place. All he could hear were the most…horrible of things.

"_So, I raped that bitch twice."_

"_It's not like he needed his windpipe."_

"_What the fuck are you looking at? Do you want to die, too?"_

His cell mocked him with the echoes of past criminals. They taunted him with each word. But they couldn't bring him down. He had already hit rock bottom. What did he have left? What was worth living for and protecting? Kotarou, his cousin and….friend….was gone.

A familiar voice called to him, it was rough from use and pained.

"Tatsuki? Kotarou…"

Tatsuki stopped punching the wall, his bloody hands dropping to the side.

"Kotarou…he's gone…isn't he? It wasn't a trick, was it?"

Maybe, there was still one person to protect.

"Koutari really…Oh…oh god…"

Putting his hands to the wall, Tatsuki rested his head against it as well. Then, he murmured so that Yuuto didn't hear him. But, if Urushiyama were asked by anyone else, he could tell them he heard it loud and clear.

"I will protect you, even if I couldn't protect him."

**End Chapter**

Review, please?


	3. Witnesses: Two Police Officers

**Author's Note: **So, chapter three is done! I'm happy with my pace, though I'm not sure how I like the actually chapters. I like them but then I'm always like "...should I have done this instead?" But in the end, I guess I'm content with the chapters. This chapter was interesting for me to do because the flashbacks were based on what the two witnesses saw. So, you get a feel for how it looks in a truly third person view.

Or at least, that's what it's supposed to do.

I would like to thank my beta, Umi, for being as wonderful as she is. She often motivates me and gives me inspiration. Thank you! (It helps that she cares as much about reviews as I do.)

Anyway, one of the characters is simply named "Udon-san" because I like saying that.

XD Reviewing would be lovely of you.

**Awesome Beta's Note: **_Flashbacks are among my favorite things. Truthfully, it's because flashbacks often bring back drama or simply dramatic action, and there's nothing quite as good for me as seeing favorite characters go through hell and back; seeing them pushed well past their emotional limits makes me giggle hysterically and anticipate it more and more. _

I'm a sadistic person. I know that. And I also know that if these characters could they'd damn me to hell for the rest of eternity. I just don't care.

So, that cloudy Friday that Tatsuki and Yuuto will always remember because the rain never fell is probably one of my favorite days. Ever. You'll see why.

Chrissy-chan worked really hard on this chapter, and I'm pretty sure I found all the mistakes. At least, I hope I did. But this also means that it'd mean a lot to both of us if you'd review. Even if it's to tell us we suck, though it would be nice if you'd tell us WHY you feel that way . . . Really, I mean, we want to know your thoughts. It's not going to help us at all if we don't know your thoughts.

So please, just, drop us a line. It'd take but a minute or two and yet it would mean the world.

**Chapter Three;**

**-Trial; Court Room-**

"Your Honor, I will prove with evidence that can't be denied that Oohira Tatsuki and Urushiyama Yuuto would not kill their friend. They cared about Oohira Kotarou too much to do that to him and I will prove that through witnesses that will tell you what happened, give you their alibis, and tell you their character. You'll hear that the murders between Kazuma Koutari and Oohira Kotarou are connected and they are. But not in the way you would think. Your Honor, I _will_ prove my clients innocence." Ichigo was proud of himself that his voice didn't quiver and he didn't stutter. Sitting down, he looked over at Tatsuki and Yuuto to see that they were staring at the table before them, faces unreadable. Though, it looked like at any moment that Yuuto's lips would quirk into a smirk or smile.

Nikura's face relaxed into a thoughtful expression as he pulled another paper in front of him.

"Very well. We shall move on to the first witnesses, unless the council would like to take a five minute break?"

Mayata and Ichigo shared a look before they turned back to Nikura.

"We'll call the first witness, Your Honor."

"Very well, Prosecution, you may now call your first witness."

Mayata stood and gave a small cough to make sure her voice would be loud and clear.

"Prosecution calls Mataki Kaido to the stand."

A fairly young police officer in a three piece suit came up to the stand and swore that he would tell the truth. After sitting down, Mayata smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mataki-san. Could you tell us, for the sake of what these boys are capable of, what happened the Friday that Kazuma Koutari died?"

**-That cloudy Friday that Tatsuki and Yuuto will never forget because the rain never fell-**

Kaido was utterly bored as he drove around another corner. So far there was little to no disturbance. As he was coming upon one of the local schools, he noticed that two boys were charging full speed towards another. It was only them as all the other kids were still in their classes that morning. Parking his police car to the side, Kaido stepped out with a hand to his nightstick, in case there was any trouble.

The man really should have moved faster, because the two boys were upon the other, throwing punches. Kaido's footsteps faltered as he ran towards them, perhaps it was because of the chilling and inane laughter coming from the boy getting beat down. Or maybe it was the fact that the boy wasn't even fighting back.

He was actually….talking in between the punches.

"You deserved it, Tatsuki. All that pain, you deserved each moment of it."

Kaido managed to pull the taller boy off, though he was hardly struggling. As he pulled the boy back, he started yelling.

"You bastard! _He_ was there to _help_ and yet you- you…. How could you _do_ that to him?"

"It was _his _fault." The boy's voice dropped to a whisper as it was getting harder to talk through the injuries that he was getting.

"_Your friend_ deserved everything I gave to him."

And then, Kaido was pushed back as the tall boy rejoined in beating the one on the ground. Kaido quickly called for back up on his shoulder walkie as he tried once again to pull one of the boys off. However, his face quickly exploded in pain as an elbow met with his eye.

**-Back to the Trial-**

"…It took a little while for back up to arrive. They just wouldn't stop beating him down. Before we knew it an hour passed and there were more than ten of us pulling them away."

Mayata told the judge that was all the questions she had and she went to sit down at her table once again. Nikura called Ichigo for a cross-examination.

"You say they kept saying 'he', 'his' and 'your friend', correct?"

Kaido nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Could they have meant someone other than Tatsuki?"

"It's possible yes."

"Do you think they were talking about someone who was already dead?"

"Quite possibly."

"Thank you, that's all the questions I have."

Nikura smiled down at Kaido.

"You may step down, Mataki-san. Prosecution, you may call your next witness."

"I would like to call Udon Tenshi to the stand."

Udon turned out to be another police officer from the basic questions that Mayata asked him. His story pretty much followed Mataki's as he was one of the back up policemen that came to break up Tatsuki and Yuuto against Koutari. The questioning was quick and soon Ichigo found himself cross-examining Tenshi.

"Udon-san, you say that before you went as back up that you were assigned to where Oohira Kotarou was found, correct?"

"That is correct, sir."

"Did you see Oohira-san and Urushiyama-san over there at that site?"

**-That cloudy Friday; crash site; before Koutari's death-**

Tenshi sighed sadly as he went up to the paramedics. Another day and another kid dead. It was always a miserable day when he was assigned to a case like this. He didn't want to have to see the body but he knew that he had to. He was a professional and had to act it.

Sometimes, he really hated his job.

"He was dead when we fished him out." The driver of the ambulance said, weary from the day and events that were transpiring. Tenshi nodded and went to look at the body. The boy's skin was tinted blue, given that he died from drowning. His eyes were closed.

"We concluded that he must have been asleep when he died. Though, it would be rare since most people wake up when they feel themselves being suffocated and drowned when they sleep."

Tenshi knew what the paramedic was trying to say. That this boy was one of the lucky ones. He died painlessly. But he was dead, so how can that be luck?

"Wait, you can't go near there!" The shout made Tenshi turn around to see two boys walking slowly towards the dead boy on the stretcher. As Tenshi opened his mouth to tell the boys to back away, one of them caught a look at the dead boy and faltered.

"K-Kotarou?"

_Oh, no, they know him…shit._ Tenshi thought as he waved the other officer away. His comrade looked at him, puzzled, before he left.

"Do you two know him?" He asked in vain as the two boys ignored him. They drew to a stop as they reached the stretcher that the boy was on.

The taller of the two drew a quick breath and managed a shaky smile.

"H-hey, man, wake up. They say that the longer you sleep, the more your growth stunts. Y-you're already shorter than your girlfriend." It sounded so painful that Tenshi wasn't surprised to see tears starting up in the boy's eyes.

The other, shorter boy, stared on, his hands clenching and unclenching. Pursing his lips, he came up and shook the stretcher, nearly shouting.

"Get your ass up, Kotarou. This isn't the time to be playing." The boy's voice cracked near the end as if he knew he was saying something that the dead boy wouldn't do.

"Y-yeah, Kotarou. I mean, this isn't funny. If you're trying to get me back for all those times, then I gotta tell ya that this isn't cool."

The dead body just kept still.

**End Chapter**

Review?


End file.
